This invention relates to equipment which is situated out of doors, such as telephone equipment, and, more particularly, to a protective enclosure for such equipment.
Certain equipment is frequently installed out of doors, for example, telephone equipment and cable TV equipment. Wires are then routed from the outdoor equipment to individual indoor telephones or televisions. Such equipment must be protected from the elements, such as excessive heat or cold, rain, snow, or other naturally occurring conditions. Present day protective enclosures, or cabinets, are relatively expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a protective enclosure for outdoor equipment which is economical to manufacture.
Often, such equipment is situated in a remote area. Present protective enclosures are expensive to transport due to their weight and bulkiness. It would therefore be further desirable to provide such an enclosure which is less costly to transport.
In addition to being exposed to adverse environmental conditions, it is not uncommon that such enclosures become gunfire targets, especially when in remote locations. It would therefore also be desirable to provide such an enclosure which can protect the enclosed equipment from bullets.